The Vampire Diaries: Anna's Return
by Emma.Jean.Scott
Summary: How did Anna survive the massacre on Founders Day? What will happen now she's alive? Basically I'm changing every episode to put some Anna scenes in.  Chapt. *Guys, there's no point in this anymore- Episode 2x22 killed it. Sorry, guys!*
1. The Return 1

Her eyes flicked open, feeling the heat as it spread across the room. Numbness fell upon her body, leaving her unable to move. Her eyes twitched, allowing her to see the naked flames slither across her skin, creeping across the whole of her body. Only then did she notice the chunk of wood sticking out of her chest. She tried to think, trying to get past the splitting headache, and sort out her thoughts- she had so many questions: 'Where am I?' 'What happened?' 'How did I get here?'

Faster than a speeding bullet, the numbness wore off. She was able to feel the wooden lump that was impaled into her. She opened her mouth so scream, but nothing came out. Her mouth was dry- no, it was parched. Tears started to stream down her face as the flames layed gentle kisses on her skin. She placed her arms to her side and tried to push herself up, before failing and falling back down to the heated floor.

'Vervain!' Anna thought. It turns out Jeremy wasn't her only weakness.

Her eyes flickered across the room before noticing Mayor Lockwood's body.

'He wasn't a vampire, otherwise he'd have burst into flames in the sunlight'

Anna dragged her weak and limp body across the floor, before finally reaching the mayor's body.

'Good- the flames haven't reached it yet. God, I'm so thirsty!'

Her teeth grew sharp, and veins spread across her face before her eyes turned as black as the shadows. She sunk her teeth into his already broken neck, sucking on his blood. She could feel the energy and blood coming out of his corpse and into her body. Within seconds, she had drained him dry and had regained her strength.

Her head spun back and forwards, scanning the entire room. Burning corpses of vampires who escaped the tomb where scattered across the floor. From the other side of the room she could still hear a scream of a soon-to-be dead vampire. She wanted to help her, but knew it'd be useless to try and save her- it'd only get herself killed, and she'd never make it out; she's already half-dead.

She looked up to the wooden staircase, which where engulfed in flames. She considered the risk of it collapsing under her, but decided if she'd never try, she'd never know. She crouched down into a track-start position, before pushing herself forward and speeding up the stairs in a blur. She heard the wooden floorboards break behind her, shattering and burning. She sped out the corridor and out the fire exit, the smoke of the fire following behind her.

Crouching over, she started to cough- inhaling smoke isn't good for anyone, human OR vampire. She slowly started to walk over to the closest bench to her before placing herself on it. She let herself slouch, before feeling the stake still in her chest. Placing her hands on it, she yanked it out with full force, letting out a gasp of pain. She placed her hand over the wound, and rubbed her left hand with her right.

'John Gilbert…he did this? He killed all of them? Where's Damon? I saw him- what happened to him? If he died, and I survived, I'd never be able to live with my self' she thought. 'Better question- how AM I alive?'

She then realised she was still rubbing her hand which had multiple rings- most for fashion, two from Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden who happened to be a witch. One helped her walk in the sun, but the other one…. Emily never told her what it done, only that she could NEVER take it off.

'Huh…. Guess Emily really did have a plan,' she thought. She remembered when her mother was taken away and Emily promised her everything would be all right and she knew how to make it better and she had a plan to keep Pearl and Anna safe. 'Guess that's what she spent her last day doing- making this ring. She said it had something to do with the Gilberts. It must have protected me.' Suddenly and image flew into her head 'Jeremy!

…

She stood outside the Gilbert's house, staring at the front door. She could smell blood in the air- a human's AND her own.

'Oh god- Jeremy, you didn't' she thought.

She ran towards the house and sprang forwards, jumping up onto the roof before climbing down and in front of Jeremy's window. She could see Jeremy on his bed, what appeared to be sleeping. She looked across the room and saw the door to his bathroom was open, and noticed her vial of blood was empty, and so was Elena's pot of painkillers.

"JEREMY!" she shouted with all her breath before she sent a fist through his window to open it. She climbed into his room and ran straight to him.

"Jeremy, you've got to wake up! Please, Jeremy, pleaaase…" she sobbed, shaking his unconscious body. "JEREMY!" she shouted again, as if to prove a point.

All of a sudden, his eyes flickered open and he gasped for air. His eyes swept from side to side across his room before focusing on the woman's face in front of him.

Anna grabbed his body and pulled him close to her chest, cradling him.

"Don't you ever do that again, you idiot! Don't you ever do it!" she said in-between tears.

Jeremy continued to gasp for air, his arms flapping about and trying to push Anna away from his lungs "Crushing…me!" he eventually said.

She released him from her grip, remembering she could still break him like a twig, but she continued to leave her hands on his shoulders.

From the doorway, Elena burst through the door and ran over to Jeremy.

"What did you do? Get away from him!" Elena shouted towards Anna before grabbing him and cradling him.

"Wh-wh-wh? I-I-I didn't" she began to say, before Elena cut her off.

"You're meant to be dead- EVERY vampire apart from Stefan was down in the basement and ONLY Damon survived! What is this? ANOTHER DOPPLEGANGER?" she screamed.

Jeremy shoved Elena off him. "What the hell is wrong with you? She didn't do anything! It was all me! Damon said she died and I drank her blood she gave me in a vial earlier and took your sleeping pills," he quickly explained.

"Why would you want to do that, Jer? Do you want me to lose someone else? Do you want me to have to deal with a vampire brother with everything else that I have to deal with right now?" she said towards him.

"I…..I just wanted to turn all those emotions off" he said guiltily.

"Well?" Elena randomly said towards Anna. "Is he a vampire?"

Anna shook her head. "No- he didn't take enough pills to die. My blood technically healed him"

"Great," Elena said, exhausted. "Now all I've got to deal with is John who's gushing out blood like there's no tomorrow while we just sit here" she said, almost as if it was a question.

"Let him die- it's Karma" Jeremy said back to her, the words coated in poison.

Anna cocked her head to the side. "Too late. An ambulance has just pulled up. You should go deal with them, Elena". She stared straight at Jeremy, her arms folded.

Elena walked out the room and down the stairs to open the front door, leaving Jeremy and Anna alone in Jeremy's room. They lunged at each other, their lips crashing into a passionate kiss.

…

Anna watched from the car park as Elena and Stefan walked out off the hospital after visiting John. She waited for them to drive off before she finally entered the hospital and found John's room. She walked straight in and put her hand over his mouth when he tried to push himself up. She reached down and pulled off his ring which Stefan just put on his good hand.

"You say you care about family, huh? You tried to kill your nephew's girlfriend and have the nerve to care about family?" she whispered furiously. "Stefan wants you out this town. I'd prefer you dead. Like Stefan said- if you're not gone within a day, he'll kill you. But before he does, I'll torture you. I'll brand you with an iron for every vampire you've killed- even the ones not in Mystic Falls. Once I'm done, you'll thank Stefan for a quick death." She paused before she tilted her head in thought. "It's a shame I'll stop him and make it slower, longer, and more painful. So be out by tomorrow. Or else." She said, before pushing him back down.

She walked out of his room, chucking John's ring up and down in the air, wearing a smirk on her face.

…

She sat on the couch at the Gilbert's house; patiently waiting for Jeremy to return from the Lockwood's to pay their respects to Mayor Lockwood. Guilt was spread over Anna for draining his blood, as she had never drank directly from a human for at least a hundred years. But it wasn't her fault he was dead- she made sure he was dead before she drank. Someone broke his neck. And if she didn't drink from him, she wouldn't of made it out the basement and would be dead herself.

When the front door opened, she stood directly in front of Jeremy, wearing a smile that stretched from ear to ear. When he noticed her, he also broke out into a smile before grabbing her into a short kiss. She slowly pushed him slightly away, just enough so they could see each other again. She pulled out his hand and placed her fist in it, before releasing the ring.

"What's this?" Jeremy asked, before looking back to Anna.

"John wanted to apologise to me and to you for attempting to kill me and Damon and every other innocent vampire here" she replied with ease.

"…Really?" he questioned.

"Well, no. But he's leaving like a coward and told me to give you his ring"

Jeremy slid the ring onto his finger and stared at it. "I don't know- a bit chunky for my taste" he joked.

Anna let out a small laugh before closing in on him for another kiss.

…

Authors note:

First Vampire Diaries Fanfiction, and I hated that Anna died, so I'm thinking of editing every episode in Season 2 and add Ann into the mix.


	2. The Return 2

Shouts came from Elena's room from across the hall- it sounded like Elena was being assaulted. All Jeremy could hear was "Stop, Damon". He couldn't just leave her there when he could do something- plus he and Damon had apparently became friends when he told him about Anna and for the first time in his life wanted to help someone, but couldn't.

Jeremy appeared in the doorway, his arms folded and looking at Damon, then to Elena and back again. "Elena, what's going on in here?" he asked.

Elena shook Damon off her arms, but refused to look Jeremy in the eye. "It's nothing Jeremy, just go back to bed," she said, tiredly.

Damon then turned around. "No, it's not okay, Elena- he wants to be a vampire," he said, making Jeremy cock his head. Damon ran at him wit super-speed, holding his hand against Jeremy's throat while pinning him against the wall.

"No! Damon, stop it!" Elena shrieked.

"You wanna shut out the pain?" Damon continued. " It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away. All you have to do is flip the switch and _snap!_" he continued, before snapping Jeremy's neck.

"Damon!" Elena gasped. "NO!" she knelt down to Jeremy's body, feeling his veins, stroking his hair. Tears started to roll down her eyes. She kept placing her hand to her mouth in shock and disgust of what Damon done. She started to sob, before looking up to Damon with anger, rage, shock, fury, distraught, disbelief and distrust.

Damon stared to Elena, then to Jeremy's body and turned around to leave, before being knocked through Elena's room and out of her window. His back hit the grass with a thump, sending a shock through his system. Crouched over him was Anna, her fangs bare, eyes black and veins showing.

"Y-you're dead!" he gasped at her, his eyes widened. He tried to move his arms, but Anna had kept her heels on them, pinning them to the ground.

Elena ran to the shattered window and looked out to see Anna send her fist into Damon's cheek, and pulling out a stake.

"Anna! Don't! You can't do that!" Elena shouted down to her. "You'll be no better than him. This isn't us"

Anna considered this for a moment before sending the stake downwards. It plunged into his right lung, and was stuck in the ground. Damon let out a yelp before trying to get up. Anna then sent her foot down onto his nose, with a snapping sound and blood dripping out of it.

"That's for Jeremy. Touch him again, and I'll make sure Elena won't stop me" Anna whispered down to him before walking back to the house and jumping through the window.

She walked straight to Jeremy, crouched down, and picked him up with ease, before laying him on Elena's bed.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to move the body!" Elena shouted. Suddenly realisation came over her about what she said. She placed her hand on her mouth, and let the tears roll again.

"No. It'll be okay. It'll make it easier for him if he's not curled up in a ball on the floor." Anna replied with a hint of humour.

As if rehearsed, Jeremy then opened his eyes and gasped. Elena ran over to him and started to cradle him.

"He-he-he killed me. I was dead," he gasped. He then started to rub his hand where the ring was, before realizing what it done.

Elena looked at him, her face full of confusion and awe before she looked at his hand. "John's ring. How'd you get it? Do you realize if he dies now, he'll become a vampire?" she questioned.

"He-he-e, erm, he gave it to Anna to give to me" Jeremy replied, still seeming like he's in a daydream.

Elena stared right at Anna, which Anna couldn't decide was a stare of thanks or accusation. All Anna could do was smile at her, which would either be a 'you're welcome' or 'screw you'.

…

Jeremy walked out of his bathroom and into his room, seeing Anna sitting on the edge of his bed with a pad of paper in her hands. Her eyes scanned each page, while flicking the pages over.

Jeremy walked over to her, rubbing his neck from where Damon broke it. He stopped directly in front of her and stared down to the pad of paper.

"Oh, they're just…doodles" Jeremy said slowly.

Anna's eyes focused on one of the drawings, and refused to turn the page over. She looked it up and down multiple times before turning it around to face Jeremy. "What's this?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Jeremy looked down to the drawing before taking it out her hand and placing it on his desk. "Just something I drew up"

"Why wolves?" Anna questioned, folding her arms and standing up.

"Why not?" Jeremy responded. He didn't see anything wrong with wolves. 'It's not like they're THAT vicious or anything' he thought to himself. 'I mean, sure in myths wolves and vampires kill each other, but there's been no known cases of-'

"Did you know there is a werewolf in town?" Anna replied, interrupting his thoughts.

"What? There's no such thi-"

"In 1853, I came across one. I barely escaped with my life. A werewolf's bite is deadly to vampires. They have this certain scent- it's sort of like a wet…_dog,_" Anna said with slight disgust.

Jeremy hesitated, thinking of the correct questions. "So…what's this mean? Who's the werewolf?"

"It means us vampires have to keep on the down low- they're not known for their love of vampires, and attack on sight. If they have turned during a full-moon, they will attack the nearest vampire to it- it's natural instinct makes it hunt vampires before anything else," Anna said, spilling out information.

Jeremy was able to take this all in. "Yeah…but _who_?" he asked again.

Anna hesitated and bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I don't know exactly. But I was able to pick up the scent of one at the Lockwood manor. And honestly," Anna said, "You reeked of one when you came in and still do right now"

Jeremy was slightly rocking from side to side. "Well, we've got to tell Stefan and Damon. They need to know about this- they're in just as much danger as you, possibly even more,"

"I think they might now already." Anna said. "We shouldn't tell them anything until we're 100% certain."

Jeremy pulled Anna into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. He started to stroke her hair, and kissed her forehead. "Why's it always happen to us?" he asked.

Anna didn't respond, but kept her head on his chest. "Hmm…I can feel your heartbeat. I take back what I said earlier- I don't want you to become a vampire. I don't want to lose this,"

Jeremy chuckled, and continued to stroke her hair, before Anna slowly pushed him away.

"But you do stink of dog still," she laughed. "Go clean up. I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Brave New World

The school corridors where packed with students, swimming through each other to get to the cafeteria, library or to the courtyard. Anna's eyes glanced across the corridor, searching for Jeremy. She then glanced down to the timetable, which was unfolded in her hands. This was technically her first day at Mystic-Falls High, considering she had to take three days absence because an "illness"- her mother had been killed, she had nearly been killed and had to sort out issues with Johnathon Gilbert.

Suddenly Alaric Saltzman appeared in front of her, a smile on his face showing his pearl-white teeth. "Anna!" he said with shock. "I never knew you enrolled here. Ah, you have History next?" he continued, staring down to her timetable.

"Erm…yeah, I guess so?" Anna replied with confusion in her voice, and brushing her hair behind her ear. She kept bobbing from left to right, trying to look past Alaric into the crowd of people.

"I think you'll be very interested in what we're learning about this semester. It's got a lot to do with the Battle of Wil-" he continued to drabble on.

Anna's eyes caught Jeremy who was walking away from Elena and Stefan. Everything Alaric was saying went through one ear and out the other, as she focused on him. She then gently brushed past Alaric, hearing him say something that sounded like "Or not. Crazy ass vampires,"

Unnoticed, she snuck up behind Jeremy before lunging forward into the air and landing on his back, wrapping her legs around him. She bent her head down, and kissed him on his neck before whispering in his ear "Boo," and chuckling.

Jeremy let out a laugh before running full-speed through the crowd, eventually with people parting down the hall to make room for them. Anna felt her hair blow behind her, and left a trail of laughs down the corridor.

Jeremy slowly halted to a stop when he reached the doors to the courtyard, letting Anna slide off his back. She swung her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"So," Jeremy began, "How was your first three lessons? Like the teachers?"  
Anna stared at him long and hard, emotionlessly. "My maths teacher doesn't change her clothes or shower by the smell of it, my English teacher has a mushroom wig and says 'faux' instead of 'four', and these boys in psychology where checking me out all the way through. Today's gone great" she replied.

Jeremy looked at her with curiosity and cocked his head. "So I suppose I should beat them up for you? The boys, I mean, not the teachers,"

"No, all's good in the world- they believe that 'MS.' Pritchard was their love of their life and are now excluded for four weeks" she said, but not without putting effort on the 'Ms.'

Jeremy stood there, his mouth open. 'My girlfriend's crazy…awesome'. He then closed his mouth and let out a chuckle before placing his right arm around her waist and walking out the doors into the courtyard, but not before Anna's right arm gently brushed passed a girls back.

The bleached-blonde, tangoed girl turned round to stare at her, and started to chew her gum really loudly. She 'strutted' up to Anna and sent her fist into Anna's back, only giving off a tiny portion of force to lightly push Anna a step ahead. She turned round to face the orange bimbo, her eyes fuming.

"Excuse me?" Anna said. "Did you just try and knock me flat on my face?" she asked, walking towards the Annoying Orange.

"What's it to you, chink?" she said, allowing her two followers (who happened to also look like they jumped out a fruit-bowl) to laugh.

"Wow, you called me a 'chink'. I'm hurt, deeply" Anna replied, slowly walking closer to her. "It just so happens that it's a statistical fact that people from Chinese heritage happen to be a lot smarter than the people who fell out an orange tree. Also, don't waste your entire vocabulary on me...I know your saving it for a special occasion." She said, stopping in front of the girl.

"What'cha gonna do, smart-shit?" she replied, pulling her arm backwards and clenching her hand into a fist.

Anna quickly grabbed the speeding fist, twisted it upside down, the force of it sending the girl down as well. Anna then sent her foot forward, sending the girl flying across the edge of the courtyard.

Anna grabbed Jeremy's arm, who was standing there shocked the whole time, before pulling him away and starting into a run.

"Come on- we need to get out of here before I'm expelled on my first day,"

They ran across the courtyard, by all the students who hadn't noticed the small confrontation that had just went down, and ran into a classroom, which had obviously been used for a chemistry practical.

Both Jeremy and Anna stared behind them back outside before closing the door. When Jeremy turned back around, his face had a widespread smile on. Anna stared into his eyes, before starting to giggle. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Anna, pulling her closer towards him.

His smile faded, leaving only the edges of his mouth ever so slightly upwards. His eyes focused on hers, staring deep into them. By this time, Anna too had stopped giggling and wore the same expression. Jeremy continued to stare into the chocolate whirlpools called eyes. He raised his right arm up and pushed a strand of her hair over her ear, before gently and slowly stroking her cheek.

The silence broke when Jeremy opened his mouth and quietly said those words; "I love you".

Anna just simply stood there, still slightly smiling, also staring into his eyes. The whole lunch period flew by like a dove above their heads, and when the bell rang, they hadn't moved an inch.

…

Anna came walking out of the school doors; just having went to the girl's toilet. She started to walk over to where she remembered the popcorn stand was, remembering Jeremy telling her that he was going to get them some. She suddenly started to hear a choking noise coming from the shadows near the popcorn stand. She used her vampire-speed to run over there, just before grabbing Damon's left arm.

She stared right at him again, and Damon turned his head to her, keeping Jeremy in a headlock. "You. Again. It's always you, isn't it?" she said, the venom in her voice obvious. "This is what we're not going to do," she said, copying what Damon previously said. "We're not going to go round, hurting my boyfriend, killing him, threatening him, when it is this easy for me to end you," she continued. Just then, she pulled him away from Jeremy using only her right arm and flung him across the parking lot behind them.

Damon this time landed on his feet, but Anna was much faster and was already behind him. She put her right arm across his chest and the left over the top of his head. She mad sure her right hand could reach his jaw to twist it and her left hand had a good grip on his head.

She had to stand on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, and say "I'm getting real sick of you. I tried to be nice. My mother and I co-operated with you. We played good. I even told you about the tomb-vampires' plan," She then continued "But I'm growing tired of this. We both know I'm stronger and faster. I warned you, I did. Now it's Jeremy's choice" she said, and turned her head to him.

Jeremy was still recovering, and was rubbing his neck. "Erm. Anna? As much as I'd love him hurt, I don't want him _dead_. This is my choice. I don't want to be like uncle John or the other Gilberts. I want to stand for something- but killing him…. what's that going to do?"

Anna considered it for a few seconds, un-moving. Eventually, groans of pain started to come from Damon. The sound rang Jeremy's ears, and he slowly started to walk over to Anna who was starting to shake. Her eyes started to fill with water, and Jeremy pushed out his right arm towards her. Anna's hands started to twitch, which twisted Damon's head to the side. He let out more groans of pain.

"Anna, let him go," he said silently and calmly. "It's ok- just let him go," he then stood directly to Anna's left side, his hand on her shoulder. Anna shook before dropping Damon to the ground. Damon gasped for air and started to cough. She fell into Jeremy's open arms and started to sob.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry"

…

Moving through the darkness, Anna stood outside of the Gilbert house, staring at its old but sturdy structure. Her eyes lingered up to Jeremy's window, no matter how many times she looked away. He was in there, and he was a magnet. Moving forward, she paced towards the house, stepping quietly not to make a sound. Reaching the wall, she placed her right palm on it, before leaping up into the air. Her feet found Jeremy's window-seal, without making a sound. Anna slid her right-hand's index finger's nail into the lock and slightly twitched, pushing the lock back and opening the window.

Jeremy laid there on his bed, eyes closed with earphones in his ears. Anna floated down to his side, and just layed there staring at how contempt he was. Anna gently brushed her hand through his hair, which caused him to panic and twitch. When his eyes landed on Anna, he slowly became still again.

"Hey," he said, not even attempting to keep his voice quiet in case of awakening the troublesome girls in the house.

"Hey," she simply responded back. "So, I've decided-"

"You're not running off again, are you?" Jeremy quickly said.

Anna giggled and sighed at his reaction. "No, it's just that I need to get away for a while. Tie some loose ends. When you've been around as long as me, you start to make enemies."

Considering this, Jeremy looked uncomfortable. "Wait…so not only are you a seductive vampire, you're an assassin?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at this. "No, no- Just sort straight out things with some old enemies."

Sighing, Jeremy wrapped his arms around Anna's body and kissed her on the forehead. "Please don't be gone too long…" he longingly whispered.

Anna remained silent, before whispering "Don't worry- I won't. I can't stand to be away from you."

Jeremy's arms collapsed on air, and when he looked around the air, he saw the window had closed and Anna had left.


	4. Masquerade 1

The handle pushed down and the door swung open, revealing Bonnie to Caroline. Her face was stern and business-like, while she held Emily's Grimoire in her right hand.

"Hey, come on in." Caroline said in a stressed tone.  
"I got Stefan's message." Bonnie replied, turning her head backwards to Caroline as she walked forward.

Stefan welcomed her a few seconds later, his super-speed making him a few feet away from her. "Hey. You brought the Grimoire- thank you," He said in a grateful tone, before clasping his hands together.

Bonnie's eyes scanned through the doors and notice Damon was talking to Alaric in a professional manner, and showing him certain weapons and vice versa. Suspicion flooded over Bonnie.

"Yeah, and the other thing you requested," she replied, going back to the door to open it again.

Outside stood Anna in her jacket and jeans, and she wore a small, petit smile across her face. Stepping into the house, she gave a quick wave to Stefan before her eyes searched through the door and noticed what Damon, Alaric and the weapons.

"What's going on?" she asked, confusion dripped over her voice.

Footsteps came from behind her as Jeremy walked past, holding a box. "We're going to kill Katherine." He stated before continuing his journey to the other room.

'_Wait,'_ Anna thought. _'Did Jeremy just brush me off? I've been away for 3 weeks and I'm __**brushed off**__ by my boyfriend?'_

Anna and Bonnie's heads spun towards Stefan, searching for an explanation, each for a different question.

Deciding on Bonnie's, Stefan answered "We're… going to kill Katherine."

Alaric's words were inaudible to Anna as she stared long and hard at Jeremy, trying to figure out why he hasn't even said hello to her. Coming up from behind her was a tall blonde girl- vampire, Anna concluded. She had a big smile on her face as she approached Anna.

"Hi, I'm Caroline," she said happily. Noticing Anna's confused expression. "We haven't met. I'm a newby-vampire and a friend of Elena's, Stefan's, Bonnie's and ex-girlfriend / was used by Damon." She finished filling in Anna the 401 about herself.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend. 474 year old vampire- I'm sort of the oldest around here, right now," she said, returning Caroline's smile.

"Cool," she responded, acting as if Anna had just told her she got a new high-score on Pac-Man. "You'll be useful. We're going to kill Katherine" she said, before leaning in and whispering the last sentence.

"Yeah, I sort of guessed that," Anna smiled. "What's she done now which is so bad?"

"Oh, you don't know- she nearly had Jenna commit suicide. Luckily, Jenna didn't stab anything fatal."

"Jenna? Why her?" Anna now guessed the whole cold-shoulder she received from Jeremy was simply because he wanted to focus on Katherine and getting his revenge.

"Oh, you've been a way! Yeah…" she answered before going into a full explanation. "Well. Katherine came back and cut-off John's fingers, killed me when I had vamp blood in me, has been blackmailing me to deliver messages and work for her, and has been trying to split Elena and Stefan up 'cause she still loves Stefan. However…" she continued, pausing for a tiny breath. "Damon being the dick he is killed Mason, Tyler's uncle who's also a werewolf and nearly killed me, and turned out he was dating / being used by Katherine and now she's pissed, and for revenge had Jenna stab herself to drill in the fact she can hurt and kill any of Elena's family and friends." She finally finished her long paragraph.

Anna stood there with a blank expression. Yeah, she had got all that and understood, but she didn't really… y'know… get it.

Caroline simply laughed and walked over to Alaric, Jeremy and Damon. Anna soon walked beside Stefan and silently pulled him aside from the rest of the others.

"We've never really talked and all a sudden you "request" me? What's this about, Stefan?"

Stefan sighed and looked down before looking back up to Anna. "Katherine's old. You're older. She's strong. You're stronger. You and your mother travelled with her for years before she was trapped in the tomb, so you'll know her weaknesses. And let's face it- Caroline may be our new vampire friend, but you are irreplaceable." He smiled at this- a friendly one, Anna detected. Was it filled with affection? Check. Was it a crush or love or anything like that? Nope. _'He wants a friend'_ Anna though to herself.

Anna had to laugh at that. "Yeah, I'm cool like that. And yeah, we travelled with her, but the only weakness she had was she was too cocky, which I presume you already knew. She always got what she wanted. However, the few exceptions she didn't, it was because she didn't think things through."

Stefan sighed again and frowned. "Well, that's- that's not exceptionally helpful. But we've still got this old vamp on our side, though, eh?" he laughed and patted her shoulder before walking away.

…

Anna walked into the little briefing, late from having searching the massive library the Salvatore Boarding-house held. Walking through the house, she was able to pick up glimpses of the brief- Damon talking about cold-feet, Caroline saying she won't back out unless there's a werewolf.

Jeremy's voice flooded the room. "As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." _'Ha!'_ Anna thought. _'I was right, once again…'_

Stefan's speech then turned towards Anna, who was now smug and happy. "Anna, you're not going to take-off again or turn on us?"

Anna's shrill laugh flooded the house. "I'm offended at your accusations. Mmm, I love a good fight, plus Katherine and I have a long overdue chat that needs to be tended to urgently." She responded, her smile reaching from ear to ear.


	5. Masquerade 2

Lights shone from all around, the flames lighting up the night sky. The crowded people would make it easy for someone to blend in with if they wanted a quick escape, as masks were worn by everyone; masks with tails, domino masks, masks with feathers, masks as part of a costume. Easily recognisable as a Masquerade Ball. 'Why are all the celebrations and parties held here?' Anna thought to herself. 'I mean, yeah, it's a beautiful place, but you'd think the people here would of got at least a _tinsy winsy_ bit bored of being here every other month for whatever charity is being held.'

Anna walked down the steps from the Lockwood house, sporting a small black mask which stretched slightly down at the sides to her cheek bones and wearing the same dress she wore at the Miss Mystic Falls gathering- usually she would of bought something new and more extravagant, but seeing as she had no time she had to go through old clothes, praying no one would notice her nor remember her. Noticing Stefan and Damon, Anna halted in her steps, listening to them from afar.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me, my friend- I don't hesitate." Damon said, obviously talking about Katherine

"You spent one hundred and forty five years loving her, it could happen." Stefan replied in his cool voice.

"I won't hesitate." Damon replied, stern and ending the conversation

"Ok." Stefan walked off into the night, presumably hunting for Katherine.

Anna continued walking down the steps, champagne glass in her hand. "Are you _sure_, Damon?" she asked, a little teasingly. "I mean, you aren't exactly the 'Big Bad' now, are you?"

Damon smirked, turning to face Anna. "Aren't you meant to be helping Bonnie set up?"

Sighing, Anna replied. "I suppose. Don't get yourself hurt, Damon," Anna smiled, before her face and tone of voice slowly turned serious. "Really, be careful. I should be in that room with you's; I'm older than her, and with both of you there she's easily the weaker one there."

Damon let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, you little minx- all will come out in our favour."

Anna gave a half-smile before walking away, using her hearing to hunt down Bonnie.

…

Jeremy kept a tight grip on the suitcase with the necessary objects for the night inside of it, looking left and right at people to make sure no one had an eye on him. Meeting Bonnie halfway through the hall, Bonnie led her upstairs, all the while keeping his eye on everyone. Standing at the top of the stairs was Anna, her arms folded loosely. The door behind her was open, revealing a big, spacious room. Anna slightly nodded towards said room, making Bonnie and Jeremy enter it

"I think this room could work," Jeremy said, as he placed the suitcase down on a small coffee table.

"It's perfect," Bonnie sighed.

Pulling out a stake mechanism that hides under his sleeve (the same one Alaric showed him earlier on when Caroline and Anna were talking), Jeremy slid it onto his arm. Bonnie pulled out Emily's grimoire, checking the fragile spine.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"It's my ancestor's, Emily's. The spell I'm doing is similar to the one that trapped the vampires in the tomb." Bonnie replied lightly.

Anna simply smiled at her memories of Emily Bennett; as soon as Anna and Emily met, they became amazing friends, as they had similar backgrounds- they had to leave their homes for being different, were both very young at the time and were treated with little respect because of their skin colour and race. She was distraught when Emily was burnt at the stake; she took her in for a while along with Stefan and Damon when her mother was killed. She was her best friend, and yet she only stood in the crowd while she burnt. Out of all the things in her life, this was one of the things Anna regretted the most.

Jeremy turned round to see Anna still standing outside the doorway with her arms folded. "Anna, why aren't you coming in?"

Anna moved slightly, uncomfortable. "Once the spell's on, I can't leave and Stefan wants me to look after you and Bonnie once it's done in case anything happens…" she hated the memories that came with a vampire being trapped by a spell, having spent years to find a way to save her mother only for her to be killed weeks later.

When Jeremy turned back round to face Bonnie, she had already begun her spell. Her lips started to shake as she suddenly started mumbling incantations, making the lights in the room die out then come back multiple times. Bonnie's hair started to flow in the wind that had miraculously appeared, blowing out candles that sat on the tables and fireplace. Anna saw people at the bottom of the stairs looking up to her and the room. "Oh, my friend just left the windows open," Anna said to them, acting a little embarrassed. "I apologize for his stupidity."

…

"So, like, can you do a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked Bonnie, now all three of them out in the gardens, but Anna was nowhere to be seen.

Bonnie seemed a bit shocked at his immaturity. "I…don't know that spell…"

"That'd be the first spell I'd learn…" Jeremy added.

'Right…' Bonnie thought to herself.

"Or maybe like a sex spell" Jeremy continued.

Bonnie seemed completely shocked and disturbed _Jeremy_ would say something like that.

"But I suppose there's always Anna," Jeremy kept on going.

Bonnie looked away now and put a hand to her head. 'Ohmigod, he can't be saying this! He's innocent Jeremy! What the hell is wrong with him?'

"Right, I'm going to stop you." Bonnie said her hand still on her head. "I've known you my whole life. Yes, you're immature, you'd ask about cheating on tests. But then you talk about s_ex_? That's too far, Jeremy- you're innocent Jeremy, you're not meant to talk about this stuff."

Jeremy seemed a bit drawn back, surprised at how Bonnie would react at something simple like that; yes, he crossed the line, but he was trying to step-back over it, and she snapped.

Sliding through multiple people, Anna came to Bonnie and Jeremy. Noticing both their expressions, Anna asked about them. "Is… there something wrong?"

Bonnie sighed. "No, nope. Everything's fine. Just Jeremy being a boy." She replied, standing up and walking away.

Suddenly, Jeremy's phone vibrated. Looking at it, Damon had text him saying "Now". Jeremy stood up and walked away through the gardens while Anna sat down in his seat.

…

Jeremy walked through the bushes, being pulled aside by Elena. Her face was stricken with shock and confusion as she glared right into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy noticed Anna standing beside her, arms crossed tightly and her eyes looking into another direction.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!"

…

"You guys were trying to kill here _here_?" Elena said, annoyed beyond belief.

Jeremy had his arm rapped around Anna, and Bonnie stood there with her arms crossed. "We saw an opportunity and knew we had to take it." replied Jeremy.

"Okay, stop with the 'we'," Elena snapped. "Are you guys crazy, you guys are going to get yourselves killed?"

Anna decided she'd had enough. "Right, I'm already dead yet the most powerful here, second only to Bonnie. I could take Katherine down with very little help, so they're not in any danger because I'm here to protect them. So back off."

Elena stood there, still, her mouth hanging open. Out of nowhere, Elena was pushed forward in pain, letting out a shriek.

Running at her, Jeremy, Bonnie and Anna all grabbed her, stopping her from falling over.

"Elena!"

"What is it?"

Anna stared at the blood. The scent of it filled her nose, clenching onto her nostrils. She couldn't be here. Her eyes turned the colour of blood while the veins under her eyes became apparent. "Jeremy." Anna simply said.

Jeremy turned to stare at her, noticing her face. "Anna, get out of here! Go, quick!"

Anna ran off using her vampire speed, darting through crowds of people, knocking over objects and people. Running into the car-park, Anna stopped, inhaling the air to try and git rid of the clinging scent of blood which refused to leave her nose.

…

Seeing Jeremy's body appear from the bushes, Anna ran at him, squeezing him in a hug that only world-wide known wrestlers could withstand.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry- I needed to get out, if I didn't I could of-" Anna started spluring out words.

"Sssh," Jeremy answered. "It's okay. No one was hurt- Elena's fine, Katherine's gone, all's right in the world. And it was better you left- I didn't want the temptation for blood to be near you."

Anna squeezed him one more time before he wrapped his left arm around her. Walking towards Bonnie, Anna smiled and stopped at her side.

"Hey, would you like a ride home?" she asked politely.

Bonnie pushed her hand through her hair, feeling awkward from her talk with her cousin. Suddenly stopping, she laughed and looked at Jeremy. "Since when have _you_ been able to drive?"

"He hasn't." Anna answered letting out a chuckle. "The car's mine." She said, still smiling.

Bonnie looked up and smiled at them both. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

….

**Author's note: **

**Guys, I'm deciding whether I should make Jeremy go with Bonnie, at least for a while, because it seems all my chapters are Anna being all lovey-dovey with Jeremy, and I want to show her as a strong woman who doesn't need a man in her life to be kick-ass. Jeremy/Bonnie- yes or no? Please say in the reviews!**


End file.
